


Seconds

by inourtownofpanem



Series: Adelaide Milton Series [2]
Category: The Enemy Series - Charlie Higson
Genre: F/M, children being ignorant twats, there's a lot of inappropriate things going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inourtownofpanem/pseuds/inourtownofpanem
Summary: AU TO ACCOMPANY BEAUTIFUL CRIME. The story of one of the many crazy and previously untold things that happened in the museum when Adelaide and DogNut were around.





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame my lovely friend Esme for this monstrosity, we talk about things like this happening all the time and talking about how someone should write a fanfic about it and I drew the short straw so it looks like I'm the one writing it.
> 
> So, if you're reading this, Esme, I would like to formally apologize for how crap this turned out from our amazing idea that we had originally and I hope you'll forgive me someday. But I have put in some lil Jacksin mentions in it just for you so maybe you'll forgive me for this crap story as a whole.
> 
> You'll need to read Beautiful Crime to understand who Adelaide is and her story with DogNut, everything will make sense once you've read it.
> 
> Since this is an AU; it's not really canon within the Beautiful Crime world so there will be things in this story that won't appear in the actual story, then there will also be things that might appear in the actual story at a later time. Not saying which though.
> 
> Hailee Steinfeld as Adelaide "Addie" Milton.

" _Be there in seconds flat_

_Just tell me where you at_

_Everywhere you want to go_

_I've been there before_

_That means he don't need to know_

_No one will ever know_

_No one will have to know."_

 

For the first time in what seemed like forever, the museum crew weren't in a state of near constant panic, nor did they want to kill each other for being in each other's personal bubble. Everything was calm and everyone was going about their day; breakfast was uneventful and the usual daily routine was announced by Justin after everyone was finished with their meal.

For the most part, Adelaide listened to him but DogNut – being DogNut – was whispering dirty things into her ear and rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. Adelaide was used to it by this point, but she did need to sometimes remind him that they were surrounded by kids and he needed to keep his actions suitable for their age.

Once breakfast was finished, Adelaide and DogNut disappeared off to Adelaide's room to do… well, everyone knew what. Everyone but Justin who seemed to be completely oblivious to anything around him half the time. It usually takes him around fifteen minutes after he's witnessed something for it to reach his brain and he realizes what he's seen.

This was the usual story if he caught someone in the museum either just after or just before they were about to have sex – earning him the nickname of King Cockblock from many people, although if you said that in front of Jackson, you would probably be in a lot of trouble.

Just as Adelaide and DogNut were finishing up their usual morning ritual of sex and at least an hour of solid making out, Justin came into Adelaide's room – without knocking, as usual. Adelaide's eyes widened as she frantically pulled DogNut's shirt over her head to hide her bare chest.

And Justin – being Justin – didn't even notice it and began talking. "Listen, Adelaide, slight change of plan. Instead of you going on a supply run like usual, I'm going to place you on guard duty here."

Adelaide forced herself to smile, nodding her head. "Okay, I'll head over there in a moment, sir."

Justin nodded once, turning to leave the room but stopped just as his hand was on the door. "Oh, and Adelaide?"

"Yeah?" Adelaide tried to smooth out her hair before folding her arms over her chest, trying to make it less obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Since I'm going to place you on outside today, you'll need to get a briefing from Harper because things have changed since you were last placed."

"Okay, awesome," Adelaide smiled awkwardly again, her arms dropping as Justin left the room and closed the door behind him. She gave one look towards DogNut before the pair began laughing and kissing once again.

It wasn't until Justin was halfway down the hall when he realized what he had just walked into; Adelaide's hair, DogNut being without a shirt, the pair's awkward smiles… it all made sense.

_**Oh, sweet Jesus.** _

Over the course of the next several days, Adelaide tried her best to keep the obvious signs of the sex between her and DogNut a secret but she was obviously failing. Due to the lack of make-up, she had to use her hair and her clothes to hide the hickies DogNut had given her. She was given the worst looks from everyone, and she was sure she was now referred to as the museum's resident whore.

She couldn't have an ordinary conversation with Justin, either. Any time she tried to talk to him, he would always look at her hickies and blush darkly and refuse to talk about anything. DogNut wasn't helping either. Whenever Adelaide was around Justin, he would insist on her sitting on his lap while he pressed kisses to her jawline and throat and make suggestive comments – mostly involving a threesome.

Sometimes, she was okay with it and even join in on it to make Justin as uncomfortable as humanly possible but most of the time she just told him to knock it off.

After almost two months of almost daily torture, Jackson put a stop to it and demanded that either they stopped with the almost endless sexual tension altogether or find somewhere else to do it so Justin could live in somewhat peace and quiet without having to worry about finding people half naked. For the sake of Justin's sanity, the pair decided to try to find an abandoned house nearby to go to whenever they wanted – it would mean they wouldn't have to lock the doors or worry about anyone walking in on them, after all.

A fifteen-minute walk from the museum was enough to find a residential area and DogNut had found the perfect house for them to use. Adelaide raised her eyebrow as she looked at the house in front of them, shaking her head as she looked at the sign DogNut had placed on the door; "DogNut's shag shack – Justin, walk away". As much as she hated the idea of calling it the "shag shack", she did like the house itself. It would be far more romantic than trying to be intimate in Adelaide's small and cramped bedroom and trying not to make too much noise in the process.

The pair had used the house for almost two weeks when during lunch, DogNut stood up and tapped his cup with a plastic fork to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make; I am now declaring myself as the King of Shagging and Adelaide the Queen of Shagging! That is all."

Adelaide's eyes widened, almost popping out of their sockets as she stared at her boyfriend. "Babe, announcing that you're the Shagging King doesn't make you the King of Shagging, it doesn't work that way!"

"It worked out for David!"

Adelaide sighed heavily, slowly rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "Sometimes, I wonder why I bother staying with you."

DogNut looked down at Adelaide as he sat back down, grinning from ear to ear. "Simple, baby, it's mostly to do with the shagging. But you love me anyway."

Adelaide glared at him, taking a small sip of her water. "You're lucky I love you because if I didn't, I'd probably kill you."

A few days later, Adelaide fell ill. She'd complain of feeling (followed usually by being very violently) sick every time she woke up or was offered any kind of food; leaving the kids to believe she'd gotten some kind of infection either from bad food or from DogNut. Either way, it wasn't a good thing.

For the safety of the other kids, Adelaide secluded herself from the rest of the group; just until her sickness goes away to stop it from spreading. She refused to see anyone but Brooke, not wanting DogNut to see her in such a state. But that didn't stop him from entering her room one afternoon while she slept and sat down on her bed beside her, gently stroking her hair.

Frankly, Adelaide looked terrible. Physically exhausted with her skin deathly pale, with a sweat coating her skin and large bags under her eyes.

DogNut was worried that she'd gotten an infection from that bloody house. He mentally cursed at his stupidity. He should've known that the house wasn't a safe place for either of them, but he was dumb enough to bring his girlfriend there anyway.

By the time Adelaide was woken up by Brooke, she was alone once more after Brooke had kicked DogNut out of the room several hours beforehand. Carefully, Brooke helped Adelaide to the bathroom and allowed her to do her business without being interrupted, handing her a small but slightly crumpled cardboard box.

Adelaide forced herself to smile as she closed the door behind her and stared at the box in her hands.

_**A pregnancy test.** _

Adelaide had guessed she was pregnant for several weeks, she hadn't had her period in a while and at first, she guessed it was due to her being underweight but what didn't make sense to her was that she seemed to be  _ **gaining**_  weight at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, she followed the instructions on the test and sat on the toilet to wait for her fate. She didn't want to be pregnant; not yet anyway. She was too young – far too young to have a kid. If she had a kid, she knew it could put the entire museum in danger and she couldn't take that risk.

But how would she get rid of it? There were no doctors around to help her, so she would have no choice but to keep it.

Picking up the test, she looked at the lines appearing in the dim light. "Oh, fuck me," Adelaide almost shouted as she stared at the pregnancy test in her hands.

"That can be arranged!" She heard DogNut shout back as he walked past the door, completely oblivious to what was actually going on inside.

Brooke knocked on the door softly before walking in, closing the door behind her and taking the test from Adelaide. "Holy crap… Addie," for the first time in her life, Brooke was completely speechless. She didn't quite know what to say, but she needed to go into parent mode for the sake of her friend.

Adelaide groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "I'm so fucked."

Brooke placed the test on Adelaide's lap and brought her hands down from her face, kneeling in front of her as she tried to use her best 'mum' voice. "Addie, DogNut is going to be so happy."

Adelaide slowly brought her face out of her hands, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. "You think so?"

Brooke gave Adelaide a gentle smile, brushing away her tears with her thumbs. "I know so."


End file.
